Akatsuki's Real Leader
by Z-ninja17
Summary: Well, this is who I think the real Akatsuki leader should be and what should happen in the end.  Hope you like!  Please review!
1. Akatsuki's Real Leader

Okay, this is a one shot about who I think the Akatsuki leader is and what should happen, hope you like it.

By the way, about my other story, I just haven't had much time on my hands…And I've had a case of the don't want to writes…sorry, but I already know what I want to do, just don't quite know when…Hopefully soon, but since this is a one-shot, you don't have to wait for more chapters! Yay!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto…

Lee, Sakura, and Naruto watched as the last member of Akatsuki, save their leader, fell at their feet.

"Well, Sakura," Naruto said, "It's almost over." Naruto didn't even have time to take one more step before there was a kunai at his throat and Sakura and Lee were on the ground.

The wielder of the kunai turned Naruto around to face his friends. "Don't worry," he said, "They're not dead…yet" Naruto gasped as he heard this. He knew that voice, but he didn't understand…how? "In fact, they're not even unconscious, just paralyzed." Naruto shuddered.

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't say a word.

"Oh yes," The man with the kunai said, "I didn't want you interrupting us babbling on about youth and such, so I took the liberty of putting a Paralysis Jutsu specifically on your vocal chords."

Sakura started to cry, looking at both Lee and Naruto. Sasuke had been killed by the man in front of her after Sasuke killed Itachi, so they were all she really had left. They couldn't die!

"Why," Naruto asked, "Why did, ngh, you do it?" Naruto grunted as the kunai bit into his skin.

"Na…ruto." Sakura managed to squeeze out. She had been injured badly during their fight with Zetsu. He had started to eat her…

"Why did I do what?" The man said, grabbing Naruto's arms and tying them behind his back.

"Why did you start Akatsuki?! Why did you kill all those innocent people?! It's not their fault that they had monsters put inside of them!" Naruto yelled. He knew he would die here. He just hoped he could buy Lee and Sakura enough time for the Paralysis to wear off.

"Oh, that won't work," the man said, "The Paralysis Jutsu won't end until I die or end it myself." He chained Naruto down. "Wouldn't want that beast of-"

"Answer me dammit!" Naruto yelled. He had to have answers, so many innocent people had died because of this man. He knew this voice, but there was absolutely no way it could be…

"Okay. You'll die here today anyway, may as well tell you." Lee grunted as he tried to move, to no avail.

"You see, I obviously started Akatsuki so I could have people go get the Jinchuriki." He said sitting down after all three were immobilized. "It's kind of funny…how this is so much different then my original dream." He said, sighing. Naruto stared at him. He didn't want to believe it…for once (A/N there's a joke there, get it, believe it!) there was no way! No way!

"I suppose I should start from the moment I decided to start this organization." The leader of Akatsuki said, "I knew that my dream was unattainable. So I decided on the next best thing. Ridding the world of these tools of war. So many people died because of these beasts."

The last remaining Akatsuki member stopped for a moment, lost in thought.

"Anyway, I had one of my friends help me develop a time traveling Jutsu. This kid, he was a genius. As smart as they come. After we finally developed it, I was forced to kill him. I knew, no matter how smart he was, that he wouldn't let me go through with my plans." Naruto began breathing harder. Time-Traveling. If that were possible then it really could be…Naruto closed his mind off and focused on the story.

"I knew that once I began this organization, people from your time would try and stop me. Of course, my old friends were now children again, and I knew they would become great, so I thought, 'If my friends won't listen to reason, then I'll just have to kill them all."

"Originally I was going to gather people I had known from my own village. But since I knew they would never go along with it, I decided to gather others, that I knew could fight well."

'This guy, is he trying to be as vague as possible?' Naruto thought.

"So I recruited Itachi and Orochimaru." He said, "I had experienced both of their skills firsthand." Naruto shuddered again. No, there's no damn way!

"I was hoping that I could get more than one of them, but Kisame did fine. Zabuza would have done great too, with a bit more training, but Kakashi ruined that idea. Then I discovered Sasori. He was already an advanced puppet master, and an outlaw from his village. Later I heard of a Ninja from the rock village that had been selling his 'Art,' Deidara. At first, he was reluctant, so we made a deal. He fought Itachi. If Itachi won, then he'd come, If Itachi lost, then he went free. The moment the battle started, Itachi caught him in genjutsu."

Sakura and Lee were on the ground. They both had their eyes open wide. Naruto figured that they must know the voice too.

"Deidara told us of another one, Zetsu, who was supposedly a great fighter. He turned out to also be a cannibal, but who cares, he served his purpose."

"How can you do this to people! You just used them to get what you wanted!" Naruto yelled. He knew there was absolutely no way.

"What would you do Naruto? If you had the opportunity I had, wouldn't you do exactly what I did?" the man asked. Naruto searched his heart. He knew his answer, but he didn't want to say it. He would. He would have done it too. Naruto looked down in shame.

"Now, continuing my story," the man said, a bit impatiently, "One day, we came across Hidan and Kakuzu, who joined our group immediately. And, of course, we can't forget her. He said jerking a thumb into a dark corner. A female walked out of it, her face was shrouded just as their leader. "Yea, you didn't know about her did you?" The leader said, seeing the surprise on Naruto's face. She walked up and sat down next to her leader. "Of course, Zetsu found Tobi, and began to train him. Once Sasori died, Tobi took his place. Then of course we began gathering Jinchuriki. That's about the time you all came in. Does that answer your questions?" The man asked, as he held up a hand in preparation to dispel the Jutsu hiding the girls face.

Naruto looked at him. "I don't believe it." He said, as the girl's face slowly began to appear. Naruto felt tears slide down his cheek as he looked at that beautiful familiar face.

"H-hello N-Naruto-Kun" The female said. It was Hinata. But there was just no way! She would never join an organization like this, besides, she was still in the village with Kiba! Shino had already been killed by this bastard.

"I know what you must be thinking." The other one said. "Hinata's in the village." The man smirked, "Well this is the Hinata from my time, and she is also my wife."

"Naruto, haven't you figured it out yet?" The man asked holding up his hand once more to dispel the shroud on his face. "Don't you see the connections?" Blonde hair was revealed, "Your friends, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shino and Chouji?" Blue eyes. "They were foolish enough to get in my way, so I was forced to kill them. They are the friends that didn't understand." Three whiskers on each cheek. "And my genius friend…Luckily I didn't have to kill Shikamaru twice." His whole face was revealed. Naruto was looking at an exact image of himself.

"N-No! You're lying!" Naruto yelled, "I-It must be a-a Transformation Jutsu!"

"No, Naruto, I am you, I traveled to the past to kill allof the Jinchuriki, including you. Yes, that will cause me to die since you would one day become me, but if it gets rid of all of these monsters, it's definitely worth it."

"I-I-There's…There's just no way…" Naruto was in shock, "H-how could I possibly…no…No! Let me go! I'll fight you fair and square!" Naruto yelled. He was determined to kill this imposter.

"It won't matter. You can't beat me. Even if you did, you would only grow up to do the same thing I did."

"Then free Sakura and Lee now. If you're as great as you say you are, it won't matter if we all fight you will it?" Naruto said.

"If I did that, I would just have Hinata kill them, but I will allow you to fight me." Akatsuki Naruto flicked his fingers and the chains and ropes fell off of Original Naruto.

"So, let's get started. Hinata, just stay out of this one." They both began by creating shadow clones. The clones both did the exact same thing, however Akatsuki Naruto's clones were stronger and faster, so they were able to defeat Naruto's clones. Akatsuki Naruto had his clones knock Naruto into the air. "U-Zu-Ma-Ki" they said, as each one kicked him. Akatsuki Naruto jumped into the air and kicked Naruto as hard as he could. "Naruto Rendan!" he yelled, as he sent him down into the ground. As he landed, he noticed that Naruto obviously wasn't dead, or else he would be too. He picked the body up out of the ground and looked at it. He felt a kunai sink into his back as the body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" He spun around and saw his younger self holding a blood-stained kunai and a smirk on his face.

"You've become so obsessed with your dream, that you forgot three things." Akatsuki Naruto tried to move, but realized that he couldn't move.

"A…A paralysis Jutsu!" Akatsuki Naruto yelled. "Hinata help!" He looked over to her, but realized that she was frozen too. "You, did you get her too?"

"First! You forgot who Hinata fell in love with!" He slashed his future self across the stomach, "She fell in love with the happy Naruto, who wanted to save and lead his village, not kill innocents."

"Gah!" Akatsuki Naruto coughed up blood as he felt the metal cut through his skin. He tried to ask the demon fox for help, but the fox told him, 'Now that there's a younger you to be inside of, and of course a younger me, if you die, I won't, in a way.'

"Second! You forgot that if you kill my friends, I'll find a way to destroy you, no matter what it takes!" Naruto plunged the knife into his future self's chest.

Akatsuki Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock as he felt the metal tool slide in and out of his skin, piercing his heart.

"Third! You forgot that no matter what," Naruto pointed the kunai at his body, "I!" he slashed once, "Will!" he slashed again, "Become!" He slashed upwards, "Hokage!" He plunged the knife through his future self's eye, thus killing the last of the Akatsuki.

As the body slid to the floor, Naruto covered in blood, walked over to Sakura and Lee. Hinata collapsed.

"Sakura-Chan, go make sure she's all right." Sakura rushed over to her. It only took her a few seconds to realize that she had been under a Hypnotic Jutsu. Seeing the old Naruto had weakened it, which is why she couldn't help the Akatsuki Naruto.

"Lee," Naruto said, "I know this goes against everything you or I have ever believed. But we need to make sure that this never happens again." Naruto looked into Lee's eyes to make sure he understood.

"Naruto-Kun…You are a good friend. Do you really-"

"No, I don't really want to do it…But I have to do it." Lee looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto…I understand. I am just sorry that you could never accomplish your dream of becoming Hokage." Naruto smiled. He walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura…I-" Naruto was cut off as her lips met his. He was surprised to say the least, but that's not to say he didn't enjoy it.

"Naruto…I-I just wanted to…to give that gift to you once, before you...b-before you…" She began to sob. Naruto held her to calm her down.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan. You know that this has to be done." Naruto walked back over to Lee.

"So, Naruto, how do you want it done?" Lee asked sadly.

"Well, I'd really like to have one last cup of ramen, but it's too far away, and I don't want to change my mind on the way there, so just do whatever way will hurt the least." Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the blow. He waited and waited. Nothing was happening. He opened his eyes again and saw Lee staring at him, eye's wide. Then Naruto noticed something. There was a spot of red on his outfit. It was just a small spot, but it started to grow.

"Lee?" Naruto said, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Lee's body fell to the ground. He looked over to his left and saw Sakura fall to the ground too, with a kunai through her heart.

"Lee! Sakura!" Naruto looked up at the culprit.

"Y-You, ah, didn't think, ah, that I'd die that easily…did you?" He looked into the eyes of his future self, both breathing hard.

"You…You bastard! You're gonna pay for this!" Naruto brought out the Kyubii's power and made a shadow clone. His other self, did the same. They both began making Rasengan.

"Give it up! Grr…You can't beat me!" The older Naruto said.

"Even if I can't beat you, I can sure as hell try!" Naruto dashed forward with the speed of a bullet. The other Naruto did the same.

'Lee…Sasuke…Sakura…Gaara...All the others that this bastard has murdered. I'm gonna kill him no matter what it takes!' Naruto thought to himself, as his Rasengan came into contact with his future self's stomach.

'I…I can't let my dream die here! I'll die no matter what happens here, but there's no way I'll die without taking you with me!' The future Naruto thought, as he shoved his Rasengan right back into his old self's chest.

Both Naruto's flung back. They both hit the wall, creating a thunderous roar as the rocks came tumbling down on them and Hinata. After a few hours, one of them stood up.

"I told you," he said, holding his stomach, "One day...hah hah...I'm going to be Hokage!"

That's right! Naruto is the Leader of Akatsuki and he is killed by his past self! Anyways this has been a ZNinja15 production, please review!


	2. Epilogue: After Math

Well, I decided to make another chapter…sort of, it's like an epilogue…Here ya go!

Epilogue: After Math

Naruto felt tears sliding down his cheek. Even though Akatsuki was eliminated, he still had a fear that he would become their Leader. The only surefire way to avoid that would be if Shikamaru died, but there was no way Naruto could kill him.

Currently, Naruto was at Lee and Sakura's funeral. Gai-sensei was of course crying his eyes out about how Lee's flame of youth had been burning too brightly to be snuffed out so suddenly.

Tenten was crying because she had lost Neji already and now had no one else that was from her original squad. Naruto knew she felt lonely so he walked over to her in order to comfort her.

Naruto held her in his arms and began to pet her hair. He whispered reassuring words into her ear to calm her down. Naruto couldn't stay too long though, because he had been asked to speak since he was the only one that saw their demise. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to tell everyone that he was the Akatsuki leader, but he figured he'd make it up as he went along.

As Naruto looked out on everyone, he saw a few faces that seemed to stick out more than others. He saw Kiba holding Hinata, the way Naruto had just been holding Tenten. He saw Kakashi-sensei trying to console Gai-sensei and his normally bored and expressionless face had a few tears on it.

Shikamaru was whispering in Ino's ear. She hadn't eaten much since she found out Sakura was dead, so she was rather thin. Granny-Tsunande was taking the death of her student just as hard as everyone else and was using Shizune as a giant piece of tissue. Shizune didn't mind so much, she was also sad that her friend had died.

Naruto noticed that most faces were staring at him now. They wanted reassuring words. They wanted to know that the one responsible for their deaths was dead as well. Naruto didn't really know what to do, seeing as how HE was responsible for their deaths…in a way.

Naruto had made a decision. Either they would all get it and understand what had happened, or he would be killed in order to prevent this from happening.

"Sakura…and Lee…" Naruto froze, he really didn't know what to say. "They…they were murdered by the leader of the Akatsuki. We were all on a mission to find and destroy the remaining Akatsuki members. We did accomplish that goal, but Bushy…Lee and Sakura were killed. The leader tried to kill me, but I knew his fighting style too well. Better than he himself knew perhaps." Naruto saw Kakashi's face show a sign of shock. He must have figured it out already. Naruto continued. "Before they died, they were put under a paralysis jutsu however. The leader of Akatsuki explained why he had done what he had done.

Naruto re-lived the horror of what had happened. When he got to the part where his other self had reveled Hinata, he paused. He took a look at Hinata and knew that whatever happened to her, would happen to him too. If they decided to kill her to stop the future from coming true, they would do the same to him.

"When he reveled who it was, I didn't quite believe it. I was looking into the face of none other than Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto paused waiting to see how they would react. The first thing he heard was Kiba.

"That's impossible! Hinata was here with me when you were on that mission." Others began agreeing with Kiba and saying Naruto had gone crazy. Hinata looked at him with a puzzled look.

"May I continue?" Naruto said over the crowd. He kept his face as serious as possible. "I said it was Hinata, but it wasn't _that _Hinata. It was Hinata from a different time. A few years in the future." Naruto made sure he kept the crowd's attention so they wouldn't rashly pass judgment on her.

"The leader then revealed his face. He told me of all of the people he had killed while his face came into view. First, I saw blonde hair. Then blue eyes. And then I saw three whiskers on each cheek." Many people were opening their mouths in surprise as he described himself. "At last, his face was revealed. I saw the leader of the Akatsuki for what he was. He was me. I didn't believe it at first, but when we fought, he made it abundantly clear."

Naruto described his fight and what happened after it. He told them how he was ready to die when his other self killed Sakura and Lee. Naruto felt tears sliding down his face. He looked into everyone's face individually while he was explaining. He saw shock, fear, hatred, sympathy, and some faces that showed no emotion at all. When Naruto finished, no one made a sound. Clearly they understood. They felt sympathy toward him. Both him and Hinata. Naruto smiled as he planned out his future.

'Suckers.'


End file.
